


Bestiaire des Créatures - Main

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777)



Series: Bestiaire des Mondes [1]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi
Summary: This is a series of bestiary entries of creatures that many of our characters have encountered in their lives and in their respective stories. It covers on the appearances and behavior to the cultural significance of these creatures. However, this only covers on the creatures that are part of the natural living worlds, or as what had been called, "The Living Dream".Some entries of the Nightmare Beasts can also be found here, but the Enlightened One is currently having a debate with the Exalted Guardian to see if the category with the Nightmare Beasts should deserve to have their own bestiary, especially if it is collected from the locals of P-Somnium.
Series: Bestiaire des Mondes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695766





	1. A.C. (Astralis Cattus)

# AC (A.C.) [Astralis Cattus]

**NAME:**

| 

**TYPE:**

| 

**ASSOCIATED ELEMENTS:**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**Moga Bestiaries**

| 

Sagittarius

| 

EARTH  
  
**Miscripedia**

| 

Earth

| 

N/A  
  
**Pokédex**

| 

[Normal]/[Psychic]

| 

N/A  
  
_“The A.C. is a lynx-like species of Moga with mystical powers of foresight and telepathy.”_ _~ Official Moga entry_

### Biology

The A.C. are quadruple feline Mogas with light blue skin and sky-blue fur. It is a small to medium creature, standing around 0.91 meters (3 feet) tall and weight around 7.9 to 8.8 pounds. The head has sharp tufts in its cheeks and chin with black tips and pointed curved ears with black tips and ear lining and white inner ear tufts. The appearance of the head also gives an image of an upside-down star. It also has lighter shades of sky-blue in the tufts and muzzle and has a star-shaped pattern in its forehead, as well as large dark blue eyes, pink nose and tongue and a sharp set of teeth, complete with carnassials (specialized teeth used to slice meat in carnivores).

The body is covered with sky-blue fur, with a short stubby furry tail in the end. The tail has a black tip and a white midsection, with darker shade of blue swirl-like patterns in its rear. The underfur and paw are also white, and the paw pads are black. Sharp black retractable claws were also seen and mainly used in grabbing tree bark, allowing it to climb upwards easily.

Newborn kits are born hairless and blind, revealing their light blue skin. Around 1 to 3 months, the signature sky-blue fur begins to grow in the kits and gain their sight.

Females reach sexual maturity at 21 months and males at 33 months. AC are viviparous in nature and gave birth to 1-8 kits per litter. AC can breed twice per year. The average lifespan of an AC is 5 years.

### Behavior

AC are remarkable for their use of psychic powers, which are capable of feats such as foresight, telepathy, telekinesis and life force manipulation. Newborn kits are thought by either parents or fellow older members of their clan, for the kits to learn to understand and control its natural abilities. Their “teaching sessions” usually takes place in open fields in their turf, to give the kits more space to practice their psychic abilities.

The limits of their abilities were well-documented by various biologists and astrobiologists. Their foresight ability, contrary to popular culture, extends only in a range of 50 seconds to 3 days in the future, and it is used only when there is a hunting opportunity or an incoming threat. Younger and/or lesser members of the species have less accurate results in their foresight as opposed to older and/or experienced members. Their telepathy ability is limited only to the members of their species, allowing them to communicate and share their thoughts, feelings and ideas to each other. Any attempts to break in and decode these telepathic messages by other psychics or non-AC psychics are currently unsuccessful.

ACs are less known to possess telekinesis and life force manipulation. Surviving documents from pre-Draconic Cycles states that the AC “possess weak telekinesis power that it is used only in gathering small prey” and thus are less significant compared to other psychic abilities. However, the AC are also capable in manipulating life force in a limited scale, affecting only in a short period of time. The AC can only grab on any life force in its vicinity and take smaller amount of it from live beings, which can be a substitute for nourishment. It is unknown how much life force is required, but some documents estimated around the size of a small jar.

Wild AC are shy creatures, hiding once approached by creatures larger than itself. They also form a small pack consisting of 3 – 5 individuals. They are also psychically linked together, allowing them easier communications. Lone AC are usually lone males who hunt by themselves and are less shy and slightly more aggressive than the males in packs. It is possible for lone ACs to join or form a pack, providing that there are enough resources to maintain their pack. Pack members can also leave from a pack and became lone ACs once resources aren’t enough to manage or out of the pack’s decision.

When a pack meets with a different pack, there are usually two outcomes: they will either communicate peacefully through telepathy or engage in a small skirmish, with the losing pack running away. There are some rare instances were a pack member or an entire pack got killed in the fight, with some evidences suggesting that it happen whenever there is a fierce competition in territory and resources.

### Habitat

AC are commonly found in forest regions as well as areas with a nearby water source close to it. They are considered as native species in Sunshire but they can be found in upper eastern areas in Pueblonia, typically in the Lapis Lazuli forest range.

AC are more common in densely occupied forests where it provides enough foliage for the AC to hide, especially when it comes to raising their kits.

### Diet

ACs are carnivorous in nature, eating only small animals and Mogas such as Colibri, Owlreed chicks and newborn Turtlenie.

Some other notable species of AC are also animivore, preferring to consume life force, though they can only consume for a full minute before leaving its source alone.

In extremely rare cases, AC can be simultaneously carnivorous and animivorous.

### Courtship

Once a female AC became fertile, the male AC will mate with her to reproduce. In packs that only has one male, only that male can fertilize the female AC. Should there be more than one, the interested AC will engage in a “psychic contests”, usually involving with faux-attacking males. If a male is “hit” by an attack, they are considered as “losers” and thus cannot mate with the female AC. There is no distinction on what are the limits of a successful hit, and as such there can be injuries or even deaths. The last standing AC is considered as the alpha and mates with the fertile female ACs.

Lone ACs can only find lone fertile ACs. Lone males usually steer clear from packs to avoid conflict.

### Lore, History and Culture

Because of their psychic abilities, AC are popular exotic pets among psychics, fortunetellers, and court magicians. However, AC are officially classified as an “undomesticated species” and thus, are difficult in keeping it as a pet. No official records that shows a pet AC to remain for more than two years.

The local populace treats the AC as a symbol of clairvoyance and hidden truths, due to their psychic abilities and elusive nature of their psychic links.

Currently, the meaning of AC is unknown. The first usage of the name is found from an old journal that is recovered from the local library whose owners has long since passed away. The name has been under dispute among experts for years. Some speculated that it could mean “Astralis Cattus,” “Annoying Cat,” or “Alternate Current.” As of this date, no one knows what is the true meaning of its name and continue to debate to this day.

### Found in:

 ~~Monster Galaxy~~ (Defunct)


	2. Herod’s Bird

# Herod’s Bird

###  Biology

= The Herod’s Bird are large species of raptor-like birds, with the size around 10 feet wide and 15 feet long. The head’s plumage color is emerald green, which extends to its neck and the back of the bird. The eyes are orange with small black pupils and the beaks are yellow with an orange tip, with a length of an average of 1 foot long. The upper beak also has a curved tip on the bottom, giving it a slight overbite. The neck from the front to the underbelly are in a lighter shade of blue, acting as a counter-shade to make the prey less noticeable above. The wings are large, gifted with great muscles to hold its colorful feathers, which starts with emerald green, which becomes lime green from the midsection and ends with deep blue tips in the end. The tail feathers are sharper than the wing feathers. Lastly, it also has orange feet with black sharp talons.

###  Behavior

= In spite of its appearance, the Herod’s Bird are surprisingly docile. The bird lives among the mountains of Gongura where they will make their nest and raise their young. During hunting seasons, they flew over as far as the city of Is, searching for prey to consume or for their young chicks.

The Herod’s Bird is one of the few species that are capable of using magicks. They mainly used Level 2 fire and water magic for hunting and defense. Species that can use Level 3 are rare.

###  Habitat

= As it has been mentioned, the Herod’s Bird lives in the mountains of Gongura, where they made their nest. They travel far and wide during hunting seasons but are more common in Is jungles.

###  Diet

= The Herod’s Bird consume prey that surrounds Gongura mountains, from Oricorns to Handogs. To combat tougher prey, the Herod’s Bird use their sharp talons and natural magicks to kill their prey. There are no reported cases of these birds consuming people.

###  Courtship

= For docile creature, these birds are very frisky beings. Every mating season, the male Herod’s Bird will go out to mate with female birds. The hormones in the birds are exceptionally high, making them aggressive and active. There are known cases of birds fighting against other males, for dominance for female birds. Due to their high hormonal levels, these birds are able to impregnate as many as 15 birds per mating season. Fortunately, the hormone levels last around a day, where the male birds finally return back to their normal activities afterwards.

###  Hazards

= Avoid provoking these birds to attack. They are capable of maiming, injuring and even kill people if angered.

###  Lore, History and Culture

= The birds are considered the city of Is’ symbol of Wisdom, Kingship and Family. The birds are also worshiped at some points at history, where they regularly accept sacrifices made by the people of Is. Although times have been changed and the city of Is no longer worships these birds, the creatures still made some trips to the city, to watch over the citizens and perhaps to eat a stray Oricorn within the city parameters.

Status: Least Concern

###  Special Notes

= Approved to be sent back to the Universal Archive by Ira, circa March 3, 2020 of the year of The Exalted Guardian and The Enlightened One.


	3. Morgen

# Morgen (Class: Nightmare Beast)

### Biology

= A species of Nightmare Beast. The Morgen are fairly large creatures, around six to eight feet long and a foot and a half wide. The Morgen’s body have no fixed color, but initial appearance is described as colorless, with almost a hint of being transparent. The transparency of a colorless Morgen’s body is clear enough that one person can see some of their internal organs, with the lungs, heart and digestive tracts among the common features.

The Morgen possess fish-like characteristics, with a fish-like head armed with sharp teeth. The Morgen have no eyeballs, instead having black eye sockets of where the eyes would normally be. The Morgen have a slender body, with no visible features in it aside from a few very short dorsal fins and flippers, and the tail are short and sharped. The overall appearance would easily be mistaken for barracudas with the exception of the ability to swim in mid-air. This ability to swim mid-air is poorly explained within the scientists from the Living Dream, though it has been widely accepted as it is caused either by an automatically activated minor levitation magic or part of the ethereal nature of the Nightmare Realm.

One of the well-known features of the Morgen is the spontaneous change of color in its body. Some instances have been noted to change their color from colorless to pink, green and blue. Because of this, the Morgen’s true colorless body is hardly seen in the natural wild.

The blood of Morgens is white.

The Morgen appear to be weak, capable of dying after a few hard-blunt hits. Their flesh is also weak to piercing and slicing weapons. However, they compensate this by having a large populace when attacking, which will be described in “Behavior”.

The Morgen is also one of the Nightmare Beasts to accumulate Soul Fragments in their bodies.

### Behavior

= The Morgens appear to have a hive caste system, similar to several real-life insects. A Morgen Queen, indistinguishable from the other Morgens, can lay a thousand young in a week, in the process of viviparity (live births). The lifespan of the offspring depends on the living conditions of the hive as well as the amount of prey available around the hive, in which it would take around three months for them to become adults. The Morgen hive caste system divides the newly-made adults into three different classes, with the lowest members known as Scouts, the middle-class members are the Attendants and the higher-class are the Defenders. The Scouts travel in schools, which consists mostly of Scouts with an occasional Defender, to look for food to take back, either carcasses, edible plants or prey that they killed. The Attendants stay at the hive all the time, tending on the Queen’s newborn and sorting on the meals and food that the Scouts have gathered. Defenders stay in the hive and occasionally take patrols around the hive. The highest of the caste system in a Morgen hive will always be the Morgen Queen.

The Morgen are very territorial creatures, attacking anything that enters in their hive. This territorial behavior also extends to any outsider Morgen that is not part of their hive. Should an intruder manage to sneak into the hive, all of the Morgens will immediately attack the intruder regardless of the caste class, including the Queen Morgen.

The Morgen appear to exhibit a tactic known to some of the Outsiders as “Zerg Rush”, where they attack with great numbers. A single Morgen is weak, incapable of surviving against Hunters and other lifeforms. But with greater numbers, they are almost unstoppable and can kill even experienced Hunters should they be overwhelmed by a Morgen swarm.

Morgens attack their prey and intruders through the user of their sharp fangs, which can have bites deep enough to draw a large quantity of blood. Morgens are also able to attack with tackles, headbutts and tail whips, with their tails capable of producing scraps or cuts if it pleases to do so. The Morgen is also capable of using magic, using a barrage of white sharp magical feathers made of white magical energies to pin their prey. Few Morgens will quickly accumulate yellowish green slime in its body that it causes it to have a bloated appearance, as well as slightly thinning their skin due to the corrosive nature of the slime. These Morgens are nicknamed “Boomers” and will throw themselves to their opponents, which will cause the Boomer Morgen to explode due to the thin skin that a slight pressure will cause it to burst.

The corrosive nature of slime is dangerous enough to dissolve soft organic material, making it deadly for adventurers and hunters who wear little armor. Occasionally, the Morgens also use a slightly different version corrosive slime to dissolve sections of their hive to form holes or tunnels, which is capable to dissolve metal and rock in web-like formation. This slime is sickly pale green in color and cannot be found in Boomer Morgens.

### Habitat

= The Morgen, due to being capable of flight, can inhabit in any location, though they prefer to live in dark places such as caves and tunnels. Because of parts of their body is composed of fish-like features, the Morgen are capable of living in the water. If these locations have presence of Morgens for a long time, it is highly suggested that a hive has already been formed in that area.

### Diet

= The diet of these species is unknown, but they appear to be carnivorous, based on their sharp teeth and lifestyle.

### Courtship

= It is unknown how would a Queen Morgen would reproduce, but it has been theorized that they reproduce through asexual parthenogenesis.

### Hazards

= Threat Level: ★★★

### Others

= A small school of Morgen appear somewhere in an underground cave system in a deviation of Minecraftia, located approximately near to the Chum Bucket in Bikini Bottom, Bikini Atoll. Two locals encounter with it and had to battle their way out, receiving some minor wounds for it. Luckily, the Exalted Guardian sent aid to the locals through the use of an individual known as SpongeBob Squarepants, in which the aid involves high-grade healing potions.

Some days later, a newly made hive of Morgen, presuming that the same school of Morgen from before, is formed around the Chum Bucket, resulting in an infestation that its owner is forced to flee until the hive has been dealt with.

There has been proposals of harvesting Boomer Morgens for their slimes, which can be perfect for Corrosive Grenades.

= Information has been updated to v.2 in April 24, 2020.


	4. Unnamed Extinct Species Nightmare Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please standby...

# Unnamed Extinct Species (Nightmare Beast)

### Biology

= The Unnamed Nightmare Beast is a heavily-built creature with a broad body, four limbs and a long and slick tail. It greatly exceeds the size of a real-world Blue Whale, and its head is large enough to fit an average human being with it.

Running from just behind the shoulders to near the end of the tail is a row of large overlapping plates which gradually decrease in size as they move towards the tail base. The tail is flattened laterally, with fins on both upper and lower sides, which could assist in its propulsion. Its four limbs are heavily muscled and each ends with a five-digited webbed paw. Each digit is tipped with a large claw. Additionally, on the undersides of each forelimb are three plates resembling those seen on the back. The head is broad, relatively flat and has a wide mouth filled with thin, long teeth. Placed behind the mouth on each side is a large sickle-shaped bony plate which projects straight forwards from the head. Another structure which is similar to these plates but smaller and pointing backwards rather than forwards is found further back on the head. The eyes are side-mounted and appears to be black, with a blackened area around the eyes.

The distinguishing features of the Nightmare Beasts are the presence of numerous rotting spots of flesh, as if blisters that eventually popped out. The flesh revealed appears to be pinkish in color, with parts of it turned green or blackened due to decay. The tongue of the creature is split into several long tentacle-like flaps, with the base colored pink with black long tips. A massive structure emerges from the head of the creature, which seems to resemble some sort of an ancient temple in an architecture style coming from a long-lost civilization.

The Unnamed Nightmare Beasts appears to be aquatic in nature but can be possible to traverse in land due to its structure.

### Behavior

= The species’ behavior is unknown, but appears to be aggressive, based on its structure and what little is seen in its behavior.

### Habitat

= The species’ habitat is unknown.

### Diet

= The species’ diet is unknown

### Courtship

= Due to its sudden and recent appearance, it is unknown how it reproduces.

### Hazards

= Threat level is unknown for the moment, but it is believed to be ★★★★★.

### Others

= An instance of this creature emerges in a public park of what used to be Sunfisk Hills. The sudden emergence that the creature cause destroys most of the park, resulting with hundreds of deaths, many where women and children. Currently, the instance is seen swimming away from Bikini Atoll, possibly in direction to Bluivania.

The creature’s base structure bears a striking resemblance to a currently extinct species found in a planet known only as Planet 4546B. Possible relations to this Nightmare Beast with this creature is currently under investigation.

This creature has not been recorded in the Bestiary annals. Please approach this creature with extreme caution.


End file.
